The Trip I Never Expected
by Lovexyoux
Summary: Gabriella meets Troy in the bus, and then she finds out she going on vacation with him..


**The Trip I Never Expected.. [a Troyella story]**

"bye mom!" i said, and walked out of the door. I was heading to school, or actually i waited for the school bus. There it was. "Hi" i said to the busdriver. "Goodmorning miss Montez" he said and smiled. I looked around for a seat. I saw an empty one. Right next to a complete hottie. He has brown hair, ocean blue eyes i could drown in and i think im starting. Anyways i sat down at the seat next to him.

"What would you do if this seat is taken?" he asked me. "I would find another one. Is it taken?" i asked, a bit confused. "No". "okay" that was very awkward. I looked at him, he had some homework he struggled with. "Do you need help?" i asked as the nice person i am. "actually.. yes. Im not good at math, and i have to pass or else im getting kicked of the basket team" he said and sighed. It was vacation tomorrow and the final eksam for this semester was today, so i decided to help him. "I can help you" i said and started to help him. "wow, that was actually easy!" he said with a relifed smile.

"Im Troy" he said and stack his hand out.  
"Im Gabriella" i took his hand and shaked it. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. God, those eyes. They are so.. so.. deep. Im almost drowning. Then the damn bus stopped, and we came back to reality. "See you" i said and hoped to get an answer like ' yeah of course' or something like that. I felt we had a conection.  
"Deffinetly"[i dont know the way to spell it..lol] he said and walked out the bus.

**-- while doing the eksam**

'3*x+4*y-9:3=' Well thats an easy one. Wonder hes sitting here somewhere and do the same task. No hes probaly faster. No, slower. GABRIELLA!! stop thinking about him!! You need to focus on the damn task.

**--later**

"so honey, how did it go?" my mom asked, and smiled.  
"fine, i was very focused as always" omg i lied. But my mom didnt have to know that i was thinking about a boy i just met. I went upstairs to the room. I went on my laptop.. I needed to find about who this 'Troy' was. I went on the chat site all my friends have and started searching. I typed: 'Troy easthigh'  
Then a profile popped up. That was him, i looked around and saw he was the 'leader of the basket team'. His last name was Bolton. And he was... SINGLE!! I ask him to be my friend and guess what?! he accepted. This was so awesome.

**--next day**

I went into the schoolbus as always. And there he was. The same seat at yesterday. I hurried to the seat, to be sure no one else will take it.  
"Hey Troy" i said and smiled "Hey Gabi girl" he said and smiled to.  
"Gabi girl?!" i said and left an eyebrown. At the same time i kinda felt happy. He called me a nickname!  
"Yea, Gabi Girl" he said and laughed, and kinda make me feel like an idiot.  
"How come your calling me that?" i asked. I totally forgot to say that the rest of yesterday we chatted, and now know almost everything about each other.  
"I think it sounds cool in my head" he said and smirked "Gaby Girl! Gaby giril" I giggled " Okay Troy boy" omg that rimed.  
We both laughed "So.. where are you going this summer?" i asked. I was kinda sad, cuz we just met each other and now we couldnt see each other for many weeks. We have this strange contection.  
"Some warm place i think, its my parents whos arranging it. Im just going with them" he said and kinda sighed i think. "you"  
"I dont know, we're always at our appartment in Spain. But this year my parents wanna go something new, a place they can go out seeing something"  
"that pretty much sounds like my parents too. Always something boring!" he said. "yes, and sometimes i think, why do I have to go?!" i said. We have a lot in comon.

**-- later at school**

"I feel that we have this conection Shar! Seriously" i said to my best friend Sharpay Evans. "uh-huh?? I bet hes hot, and you get horney around him? am im right, or what?!" she said. Sharpay was speciel. I wich i was like her sometimes. She could talk about sex and other sexual things totally down to earth. When im doing it, im getting nervous and gets sweatty hands.  
"Eww no, you perv shar!!" i said. Pssh im not getting horney around Troy. Its Troy for gods sake! But i gotta admit.. hes hot!  
"are you sure? what was his name again?" she asked. She knew the name of all hot boys at this school.  
"Troy Bolton, hes on the basket team" i told her, and hoped that she knew who he was.  
Suddenly she burts out laughing. "whats funny?!" i said with a confused voice. "Gabi, when you're friends with Troy Bolton you cant be nothing else but horney around him. Have you seen the boy?!" she said. "Yes sharpay, i have seen him. And im not horney around him!!" i said. " what did you say? "IM NOT HORNEY AROUND TROY BOLTON !!!!" i yelled. And then the whole school stopped and heard me. Talking about getting embarresed. Sharpay just laughed. "Uurgh i hate you Sharpay you stupid bitch!" i said and the she just giggled.

**--at home**

"Honey! Have you packed?" my mom yelled to me. "yes mom" i yelled back. I said with my laptop. I was chatting with Troy, unlucky for me, he heard me scream the 'im not horney around troy bolton' part. He just think its funny. He was also leaving today. But we maked a deal that we would take our laptops with us, and chat wherever when ended up. And we both have some homework for the next semester. Its the last year so.

**-- in the plane**

"mom? where are we excactly going?" i asked. Troy asked me, so i have to find out. "We're going to Hawaii" she said. HAWAII?! omg im going to hawaii. Oh yeah.. uh-huh. That means HOT BOYS EVERYWHERE!! at the beach and at the pool. "omg mom! this is going to be awesome.!!" i said with an excited voice. "But some of your fathers buisness friends is going to share room with us. They have a son, in your age actually. You two have to share the same room. we couldnt get a bigger appartment" my mom said. OMG! a son in my age?! i hope hes some hot stuff, or else im not going to survive the trip!! "sure mom, atleast there is two beds so no problemo!" i said and smiled, and continued chatting woth Troy on the laptop. "Gabriella? In matter in fact, there is one bed. But its big." my mom said a bit nervous for my reaction. I took a deep breath. "thats..okay mom.. we are going to work it out.. i promise!" i said. There was 50% that he could be an ugly nerd and 50% that he could be some hot piece of meat. Of course I hoped that he would be number two.

On the laptop i asked Troy where he was going. But then the flight needed to land and i had to close the laptop.  
"we're gonna meet them in the airport. They came a half hour earlier than us" my dad said.  
"do you work with them?" i asked my dad. I have this habit that before meeting strangers i have to get all the information i can get.  
"only the man. I bet his wife and son once. They are very nice. Maybe a--" i cutted him of. I knew what he was about to say. Something 'maybe a future boyfriend' my dad wants to find a boyfriend for me. He didnt like them i've found on my own. But he always match me with desgusting nerds.  
"--DAD! Im gonna find a boyfriend myself!" My parents dosent like my boyfriends. That maybe have something to do with the time i was cut having sex with one of them. But at least they know im having it.

**--in the airport**

I looked at floor while holding my bag, walking. We were gonna meet the family. The big moment was here. I heard my parents say 'hello' to them.  
"Gabriella! This is the Boltons" my dad said Boltons? That was a coincidence. Then I looked up, and saw.. TROY!  
"OMG! Troy??" i asked, and walked to him and hugged him.  
"Hi Gabi Girl" he said and smiled.  
The adults had a strange looke on their faces "You know each other?" they asked confused "yes" both me and troy said.  
This was gonna be the best summer in my entire life!!


End file.
